


Gift of Durin

by pandorasxbox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Kidnapping, Brotherly Love, Coming of Age, Courage, Desire, Durin Family, Durincest, Family Secrets, Fear, M/M, Mage, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Fíli, Protective Thorin, Self-Doubt, Smut, True Love, don't mess with Dís' baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: Very few descendants of Durin the Deathless possessed magical abilities known as the 'Gift of Durin'. It had been so long since a dwarven mage existed, the legend of those mages had turned into nothing more than a myth. When the second prince of Erebor was born in Ered Luin, and strange things began to happen whenever a very young Kili was near, his immediate family did not know for certain, but suspected it was possible he might be living proof Durin's 'gift' indeed exists.Unfortunately for Kili, until his eightieth name day, no one would be safe, including the prince himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possibility of Kili possessing the 'Gift of Durin' has Thorin in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There hasn't been that many stories written as of late for this pairing, so I wrote this one as promised for Draconizuka because she adores Thorin/Kili. It is a thank you gift for being such a sweet and caring friend, M <3  
> Hope you all enjoy my little fic!

Toting two young dwarflings along, Dís made an unexpected visit to the forge to bring her two favorite men lunch, and a couple slices of freshly baked apple pie. Dwalin's heart sped up at the sight standing just inside the doorway, for his blonde, brown-eyed cousin was a beauty to behold. 

"Good to see you, Dís! What brings you and the wee lads out here this bright, sunny day?"

Dís grinned shyly, "Fili insisted we bring some pie to share with you and Thorin, but honestly I think my precious son only wanted to come see what fine weapons you've been working on." 

The two shared a laugh as Thorin entered the large room, greeting his sister and nephews.

"Would you like to look around, Fili?" 

The little blond dwarf's eyes lit up for Thorin rarely offered such an opportunity. "Can I?" 

Filled with excitement, Kili, much smaller than his older brother, swiped at his long unruly bangs as he bounced up and down, shouting, "Can I look too, Uncle Thorin? Please! Please, can I?"

After a nod of approval from his sister, Thorin gave them the okay. "Fili, keep an eye on him. Kili, those weapons are very sharp and dangerous. Please don't touch anything, and stay next to your brother, understood?" 

"Yes, Uncle!" The dwarflings chimed together. Fili took Kili by the hand as they began wandering about the forge eyeing the shiny polished axes, swords, and daggers hanging along the wall awaiting purchase.

Dís chatted on while Dwalin and Thorin enjoyed the lunch and dessert she'd brought them letting the boys admire the inventory of weapons on display. Closely examining the detail engraved into the blade of a long knife Fili held, Kili wanted to know how heavy it was. 

"Can I hold it, Fee?"

"No! You heard, Thorin. You're not allowed to touch anything."

From past experience Kili knew if he whined enough he'd usually get his way, but he decided not to put up a fight knowing Fili would never disobey their uncle. Looking again toward the weapons hung on a rack against the stone wall, a particularly smallish dagger caught his eye. It was as if the sharp weapon was silently speaking to him, begging for him to hold it. 

Fili's scream and shouts brought the attention of the adults. Thorin stormed across the large room, "Fili! I thought I told you not to let Kili touch anything!"

"I-I didn't! I would never!" Fili cried out with fear for what he'd just witnessed. "The dagger flew to him! I was afraid it would stab him!"

" _Flew?_ How dare you blatantly lie to me! What kind of fool do you take me for? Kili could've been seriously injured!" Both dwarflings cowered as Thorin bellowed in anger, and concern for his youngest nephew. 

"Thorin!" Dwalin's brows pinched, his eyes were blown wide with fright. "Fili's not lying! I saw it!" Dís and Thorin stared at their cousin as if he'd gone mad. "The dagger lifted off the rack, and literally flew toward Kili. He caught it just before it..." 

Tears were streaming down Fili's cheeks when his eyes locked with his little brother who was trembling as well; Kili whispered, "I'm sorry...I just wanted to hold it..."

*

After Dís and the boys had gone, Thorin refused to listen to his brother-in-arms, his cousin, the man he trusted more than anyone, but Dwalin wouldn't let it go.

"You can't deny it, Thorin. You know as well as I do, Kili has the Gift of Durin."

"Enough, Dwalin!" Thorin slammed his fist against the table so hard the wood cracked as he shouted. "The dagger fell off the rack! There is no such thing as magic among dwarves! The _Gift of Durin_ is nothing more than a fairytale! Only wizards and elves possess such odd abilities!"

Dwalin huffed, casting his eyes away, "Believe what you will, but you and Dís had best keep an eye on the lad. It wouldn't bode well for any of us if anyone finds out about this."

~*~

It was the first time anyone other than Fili had witnessed objects floating into Kili's hands. An extra cookie from a plate, and apple falling from a tree too high for him to reach. He never questioned how, fearing the intense, unnerving look upon his little brother's face though Kili never realized what had happened. The little dwarfling would always beam with laughter in his eyes, content to get whatever he wished for. 

Soon after they returned home from the forge, Fili sat on his bed watching his brother playing on the floor of their bedroom waiting for the right moment to ask, "Nadadith? How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"That dagger didn't fall off the rack, Kee. I was so frightened it was going to stab you! How did you do it?" The tone of concern prevalent in Fili's tone was acknowledged, and appreciated, but Kili continued to focus on the small wooden toy ram he was playing with.

"I didn't _do_ anything, Fee. It frightened me too when you screamed. You said yourself, I never reached for it! It had to have fallen. Don't worry about it, Fili. It was just an accident." Kili's smile was so sweet and naïve, Fili wouldn't dare argue the matter anymore, but from that day on, the elder prince vowed to protect his little brother, and keep his secret safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to remember, and learn as much as they can about the legend of Durin's Gift, and in later years, Fili realizes Kili's magical ability can move more than inanimate objects making it impossible for Thorin to deny what he feared.

Dwalin couldn't forget about the floating dagger hurtling toward little Kili, but Thorin refused to hear anymore about the _Gift of Durin_ , or the idea his nephew could perform magic of any sort. 

He feared the legendary story his grandfather told him just before the Battle of Azanulbizar. The elder prayed one of their kin secretly possessed Durins gift, _'Durin be with us, and save us all!'_ but this was not the battle in which the legend foretold. 

"Do not speak of this to anyone, Dwalin!" The leader of the Longbeards warned. "If word of this got out, Kili would be in danger whether there is truth in this or not! I will protect my beloved nephew at all cost until he becomes the fierce warrior I know he's destine to be." Thorin's heavy brow, and warning tone were of genuine concern for their kin. _'If the prophecy of a great battle is true, and Kili is the last mage of Durin, he may be our kin's only hope of survival.'_

Clearly Thorin knew more than he was willing to share, and he was steadfast keeping this knowledge to himself, but Dwalin wasn't letting this go so easily. He could barely remember any of the tales Fundin had told besides something about a great battle, and that the mage would bear a telltale mark. Though it was out of character for the loyal dwarf to go behind his king's back, there were questions Dwalin believed only the eldest and wisest dwarves of their kin he could trust, and knew could answer. 

His brother, Balin and cousin, Óin, nodded in acceptance as Dwalin's tale of the incident at the forge unfolded. They recalled stories from their earliest days as young dwarflings, and kept an open-mind those fairytales may have had some truth to them after all. 

Balin immediately rifled through a small dusty chest of scrolls a quick-thinking dwarf was able to grab as they fled the mountain the day Smaug attacked Erebor. It was all the written history of their people they had in Ered Luin, and hopefully something in the chest could help answer their questions. Making room at a table, Óin joined Balin searching scroll after scroll for the slightest mention of this _gift_. 

As they scanned the fragile documents, the two old dwarves compared whatever memories they had of their parents' tales, and found some interesting similarities. 

Óin stated, "I was told, the one born with the gift would not recognize their abilities, and their magic would be reckless and chaotic until they come of age." 

Hanging on every word, Dwalin swallowed thickly. "That's frightening." 

"Indeed." Balin agreed, then added with great concern, "And I was told the mage must find their true hearts desire, and the one they desire must fall in love with him or her on their own accord by the mage's eightieth name day in order to reign in control of their abilities becoming an all powerful mage, or lose their gift altogether, and possibly their life if rejected." 

Hours passed, and just when they had grown weary enough to stop searching, Balin spotted something very important he read aloud to share. "The Gift of Durin will show itself one last time foreshadowing the darkest of days. The one that wields its power...will...save..." 

"Save? Will _save_ what?" Dwalin's curiosity had piqued, and he didn't care much for dangling on the edge. "Balin! What does it say?"

The white haired dwarf shook his head. "I can't make it out. The words have worn away."

Squinting, Óin looked over the worn parchment as well, then hummed in agreement. "No matter what Thorin believes, if Kili has this so-called gift running through his veins, it could be a sign our world is about to change."

~*~

 

Left in the dark about Kili's ability to will inanimate objects of his desire into his hands, dwarfling Fili never heard the term _magic_ or _Gift of Durin_ uttered by anyone, but he knew it was magic. In the following years, it became harder for him to keep his brother's abilities a secret, and it seemed his mother and uncle had all but forgotten the incident at the forge, for if they had seen anything odd happen, they always had some way of explaining it away. It also became very obvious to Fili that Kili was oblivious to his own strange power. 

Five years later during a session of Fili's weapons training with Dwalin and Thorin, a wiser more observant Fili realized Kili's magical abilities had advanced.

"No, Fili, like this." Thorin demonstrated once again how Fili should move, and swing his lightweight practice sword against Dwalin in defense, then attack. "Now, try again."

Fili took a stance waiting for Dwalin to begin. The intimidatingly large, muscular dwarf could never unnerve the eldest prince. He did his best to keep up with Dwalin's intentional less skilled moves letting Fili repeat his movements until they came natural to the lad. Dwalin finally gave into defeat knowing his trainee wouldn't stop until he wore himself out, not wanting to appear weak to his uncle. 

"Well done, Fili!" Thorin laughed out loud, clamping a hand on his nephew's shoulder with pride, and Dwalin bowed, "Indeed, well done, lad!"

Jumping up and down on the sidelines, Kili shouted excitedly, "You did it, Fee! You beat Mister Dwalin!" 

Fili felt the heat of a blush rise in his cheeks from all the attention. He walked over to give his little brother a hug to calm him down. "Thanks, Kee, but I really didn't win. Dwalin wasn't really trying."

"Uncle Thorin! Can I try? I want to learn how to use a sword too! Please?" Kili pleaded. 

It was hard to resist Kili's eagerness, but he was still too young for sword training. "Not yet, my boy. You're day to train will come soon enough."

Kili eyed a bow leaning against a wall. "Am I old enough for that?"

Thorin followed Kili's gaze to the bow and quiver, then looked at Dwalin. "What do you think? He can't hurt himself with that."

"Maybe not, but what about the rest of us?" Dwalin snorted sarcastically, but shrugged. "That's up to you."

Against better judgment, Thorin gave the okay wanting his youngest nephew to feel just as important as his heir in getting his weapons training under way. Again and again, Kili tried and tried to hit his mark, but the arrows wouldn't cooperate frustrating the little archer. 

Angrily Kili pouted, and stomped his foot when he'd had enough, ready to break his bow into pieces. "Why can't I do this?! You make it look so easy, Thorin!"

Fili rolled his eyes at his impatient brother. "Mahal, Kee! It takes time! Keep practicing, and stop whining!" 

"That'll do, Fee, even if you are right." Thorin swiped a hand over his face, then patiently corrected Kili's stance, and lifting his elbow just so. "Focus, Kili. Fili's right, just breathe and be patient. Take your time, and focus on your mark."

 _'Focus!'_ The word rang repeatedly in the young archer's mind until he thought he would go deaf, taking a cleansing deep breath. _'Focus on what I want. I want to hit my mark. I want to hit it. I want to. Focus. I want to. I want to. I want. I want. **I want...'** _ Not only did Kili feel himself going deaf, the instant he release the arrow he felt as if he'd blacked out.

Rapidly his vision came back, wild eyes locked on Fili staring back at him. "Are you alright, Kee?" Fili was shaken, but hid it well, joining his uncle in congratulating his brother's accomplishment. The arrow had hit dead-eye center of the target. 

Thorin and Dwalin didn't seem to notice what Fili saw as they heartily congratulated Kili, and thought now was as good a time as any to call it a day. Ending their long day of practice on a good note, they sent the boys on their way.

The young dwarves walked their usual path toward home, while Kili jabbered on excitedly about finally hitting his target, and how he would be the best archer the dwarven race had ever known.

Fili was thrilled for his brother, but he knew something about Kili's shot wasn't natural. "How did you make the arrow curve?"

"What do you mean? Arrows arc, they don't curve, Fee."

"Your arrow curved. I saw it! From the angle I watched, that arrow curved unnaturally into the target."

"Are you jealous of me, Fee? Are you afraid I might be better at something than you?"

Flabbergasted, Fili stammered, "How dare you think such a thing of me!"

"Why would you make up such a stupid thing as my arrow curved then? It's impossible!" 

"Yes! It is! It is impossible! But I know what I saw!" 

Kili knew exactly what Fili was hinting at, and he hated when his brother accused him of using magic. It was ridiculous, and Thorin told him dwarves did not possess magical abilities. It was a hurtful lie. 

"It's not magic! I'm not an elf! And I'm certainly not a wizard! Stop making up such nonsense, Fee!" 

Fili sighed watching Kili march ahead of him in a huff. He couldn't understand how his brother didn't know when he was using his powers. 

The youngest prince had everyone believing he was a natural born archer as it seemed over time he rarely missed his mark. 

~*~

A few year later as the boys were approaching adulthood, the brothers got into a heated argument at the training arena. Fili had enough of his brother showing off, and called him out on using magic again. As Kili's anger boiled over, the very air felt unstable, catching everyone off-guard by the immature fury of his rage. 

Eight arrows flew out of the young archer's quiver simultaneously burying themselves in the center mark of a target, while at the same time Fili found himself pinned to a wall by several flying knives. At that very moment he realized, he couldn't keep Kili's secret any longer. 

Their eyes couldn't have deceived them both. Thorin and Dwalin's jaws gaped, in awe and fear as Fili was physically swept off his feet as if a gust of strong wind blew him against the wall just before the sharp knives from a weapons rack flew across the room to shear through his tunic with precision not to harm him piercing the stone wall, holding him in place. 

No one moved a hair. The soft glow emanating from Kili's left wrist caught Dwalin's eye; He calmly whispered, "Thorin, look! Kili's wrist...the mark..."

Kili stood rigid for a few minutes, eyes dark and fierce, fists balled tight until the spell broke. He exhaled heavily, and panted with exertion feeling drained, and completely unaware of what had taken place, then he gasped seeing his brother nearly impaled against the wall. "Fili? How did you...?"

The enchantment immediately wore off, and the knives unlodged from the wall, falling to the stone floor with a clang.

Thorin spun around to scan the arena, relieved there were no witnesses besides the four of them. 

Still in shock, Fili was afraid to move, though Kili broke down in tears, falling into Thorin's arms.

"How did that happen?! Fili could've been killed!" Kili sobbed. 

Dwalin gave Thorin a wary, contemptuous look as he went to hold, and comfort Fili. "Now do you believe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting started ;)  
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and stopping by to read!!!


	3. Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's self-doubt is just as dangerous.

The Durin family reluctantly came to terms with Kili's gift, though he did not understand. Never aware when he was using magic, Kili remained oblivious to his powers, and no one would discuss it with him, or with anyone else if he were near-by. Fili learned his lesson the hard way long ago, never uttering the word _'magic'_ around his brother after that frightening day at their training arena. 

Dís had the hardest time accepting the fact her youngest son would most likely be the one chosen to fulfill a prophecy of their people. She knew reclaiming their mountain home of Erebor consumed her brother, and her sons would no doubt loyally follow Thorin on his quest someday.

Until then, the young dwarven princes' training intensified, and many long hours pouring over ancient scrolls and texts with Balin would teach them all they needed to know about their heritage as well as the other races, and the history of Middle Earth to prepare them for their royal duties someday. 

Proficient with all weapons, ambidextrous Fili was exceptionally skilled at using two swords like his father. The young warrior was also armed with intelligence, wit, and quick thinking, traits he naturally gained from his mother. These personal attributes his brother inherited made Kili feel inferior to him, and the older they grew, the more Thorin doted on his heir working to smooth out any flaws he possessed.

In Kili's eyes, Fili was already _perfect,_ and it seemed as though know matter how many opponents he defeated at a training session, or even passing one of Balin's most difficult quizzes with ease, it didn't matter to Thorin, and all Kili ever yearned for was his uncle's approval. 

Of course, Thorin would acknowledge his accomplishments with a nod, and smile with a pat on the back. Simple words, "Good work, Kili", but never boasting in public about his sister-son's prowess as a fighter with sword or bow. Only his brother was held high amongst their elders and fellow warriors as the next in line to the throne of Erebor. There in the dwarven inns of Ered Luin, Fili was celebrated on more than a few occasions after successful scouting missions with many kegs of ale, a variety of delicious food, and as the young prince came of age, the lasses swarmed around the elder prince like bees to sweet nectar. 

It wasn't jealousy that drove Kili to push himself so hard. He loved his brother, and looked up to him, wishing he could be more like him. Maybe if he were more like Fili, Thorin would take notice, and be proud of him too. 

~~~*~~~

After a few rounds of badgering her brother, Dís was determined to persuade Thorin to spend a few days in the deep forest hunting with Kili. 

"It would do you both a world of good!" 

Seated at the kitchen table, Thorin removed the pipe from his lips to roll his head, and peer over his brow at his sister putting the finishing touches on their supper. 

"In other words, you want some peace, and quiet around here for a few days, do you not?" 

"No!" Dís replied in defense, wiping her hands on her apron. "Well...having the two of you off and away from underfoot for a few days would be beneficial for me, but, no! I think it's about time the two of you spend some much need time alone together. I'm afraid Kili's beginning to believe you think less of him than Fili." 

The thought Kili could possibly think he wasn't nearly as important as his brother sounded absurd. "You know that's not true." 

" **I** know it isn't, but Kili does not! Thorin, he's growing up, and he needs your attention more than ever. You've done an exceptional job preparing Fili to become as fierce, and fearless a warrior as Durin himself, and he's ready to take his place at your side, but you seemed to have forgotten you have _two_ nephews. I see the light in Kili's eyes go out when you ignore his accomplishments." 

"I've never ignored him, Dís. At least, I never meant for him to feel as though I had." 

Sapphire eyes locked as Dís flatly said what had long been on her mind. "You're _afraid_ of him." 

Abruptly looking away, rubbing his bearded chin, Thorin couldn't deny how well his sister could read him. "The boys should be getting home from the forge soon. I'll ask Kili as soon as he arrives before supper. We'll leave the day after next." 

*

The moment Thorin invited Kili to go hunting, just the two of them, the young dwarf beamed. At last, a chance to spend time alone with his uncle. Everyone including Thorin would finally see how invaluable he was now given the chance to prove how much food and furs he could provided for his family, and neighbors with his excellent hunting skills, and then maybe...just maybe Thorin would be proud of him for something. 

Fili was just as thrilled to see his little brother so happy. Sitting on the front porch after supper, he sharpen a few skinning knives while Kili worked fletching arrows. It was good to see Thorin reaching out to Kili because being treated as if he were the only heir was daunting, and feeling the weight of that responsibility was sometimes overwhelming. 

"You're Thorin's heir too, you know. Once we've reclaimed Erebor from the dragon, we're both going to have a lot of responsibilities. And never lose sight that if anything were to happen to Thorin and I, you'll be king someday." 

Putting his future into perspective, Kili realized he should be careful what he wished for, but he would never shy away from his responsibilities and hard work. "I don't think Thorin has the same confidence in me as he does you, Fee. I don't know how to make him see." 

Fili never lost sight of his brother's _gift,_ and what it meant to the outcome of their future quest. "You're more important to all of us than you know, Thorin included. I see the way he watches you. He is very proud of you, Kee." 

"If you say so, but I've never noticed." Certainly Fili would never lie to him, but Kili couldn't help the way he felt. 

"I see the subtle ways you watch him too." Intuitive Fili could also see something young Kili had yet to acknowledge. "Your growing fondness for Thorin goes beyond wanting to please your uncle and king." He added with a sly grin. 

"I don't know what you mean." The younger dwarf still years from full maturity had yet to understand the emotional and physical feelings of falling in love with someone, or what it truly meant to find his One. 

"You will, nadadith..." Fili mused with nothing but loving respect for his naïve brother. "You will." 

~~~*~~~

Slipping away from the forge to wander alone through the village, Kili stopped before the massive stone building where merchants came to do business. Simple life in the Blue Mountains was all the young dwarf had ever known. Ever since he was a small dwarfling, he thought this building to be a wondrous sight. Being told this structure was but a pebble compared to the enormous grand halls of Erebor were hard to imagine. 

Lost in thought, Kili felt the brush of someone walking past as people came and went to the market. After someone deliberately shoved him from behind with such force, he tumbled forward onto the ground. 

Insults from the menacing young bullies hurled at him provoked Kili into a rage. Wasn't it enough he already had deep-seated doubts about himself, yet to hear how unworthy he was to be a descendant of Durin the Deathless caused him greater pain. _'I don't want to disappoint you, Thorin. Would my ancestors be proud of me? I'll make you proud, Father.'_

Suddenly jolted back to consciousness, Kili heard his brother's panicked screams. "KILI!!! STOP!!!" 

That look. That terrified look he'd seen on Fili's face many times before was staring back at him _again._

Kili instantly found himself wrapped in Fili's arms being pulled off the ground. They both stood there shaking, clinging to one another, surrounded by the dying flames from the circle of fire Kili's chaotic magic ignited to put his enemies in their place. 

The glowing mark on his hand disappeared, but the spectacle had already drawn a crowd of folk to gawk and gape, trying to figure out they'd just witnessed. 

"It's the Gift of Durin! Thorin's sister-son has the Gift!" Someone shouted quieting the crowd. Gasps followed by low mumbling, and whispers flowed amongst the bewildered dwarves as the horrified bullies scampered away. 

Trying desperately to find some way to explain away what the people saw, Fili shook his head. "It is NOT! Please! You mustn't speak of what you've seen with anyone! Kili will be in grave danger if any outsiders hear of this! Please! Go about your business, and forget what you saw here!" 

Slowly the crowd dispersed. Confusion set in Kili's eyes brought tears flowing from Fili's as the younger pressed his cheek against his protective brother's chest. Fili hugged his frightened little brother, and placed a kiss upon the top of his head before turning themselves toward home. "Come on, Kee. Let's get you home. I need to speak with Thorin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and for giving this story a chance!


	4. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has some apologizing to do, and finds out one more way Kili's powers can have an affect on people.

Listening to Fili's tale of what he witnessed in the village outside the market place, Thorin was outraged to hear how Kili was taunted to the point of calling forth the mage within him before a crowd of people. Now it was only a matter of time before the entire village would know of Kili's powers, but worse, how long would it be before the wrong people came looking for him? Thorin wanted names, he wanted heads, but Fili honestly had been more concerned about Kili too to take note of who the bullies were that provoked him. 

"Thorin! We mustn't do anything. To even mention the incident again would bring unwanted attention. Maybe folks will forget if it is swept under the rug." Though Dís was just as worried, she tried to give Fili a slightly comforting smile, smoothing a hand over his braids. "We've gone this many years keeping our secret safe, something was bound to happen eventually, but from now on we must be diligent that someone is with Kili at all times." 

Thorin ordered Fili to gather the rest of their family for a meeting, and long into the evening they discussed whether or not it was time to venture out on their quest for Erebor. 

Óin shook his head. He was certain there was change in the air, but no substantial sign had given the old dwarf reason to think it was time. 

Thorin was anxious, and Dís begged him for patience. The wound in her heart still ached over the loss of Vili, Frerin, her father, and grandfather as if the battle against the orcs happened weeks ago rather than years, and she wasn't in any hurry to risk losing anymore of her family. 

"The day will come soon enough. Until then I want to enjoy the company of my family around me as should you, Thorin. Take time to enjoy our simple life here in the Blue Mountains with your nephews while you can. Kili's looking forward to leaving with you tomorrow." 

Dwalin offered to tag along, and though Thorin wanted to accept, he refused receiving a stern look from his sister. "We'll be fine. I need this time alone with Kili." 

*

Hid away in his room for hours, Kili waited while all members of his family met to discuss what calamity ensued in the village earlier that day. He knew he had done something again that he didn't remember, and though from past experience, he knew he wouldn't be punished for his actions, it still bothered him deeply. 

"I'm a freak!" Kili cursed himself, and grumbled profanities in khuzdul as Fili entered their bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

"No you're not! And don't say such things. Amad would wash your mouth out with that nasty soap if she hears you." Fili gave his brother a side-look, and crawled into bed. "Douse the lantern, and come to bed. You're leaving for your hunting trip with Thorin in the morning. You'll need your rest."

Kili's jaw dropped in shock. "He still wants to go with me?"

"Of course he does! Why wouldn't he?" Fili snapped. 

Climbing into bed to lay next to his brother, Kili couldn't relax still so confused. "Fee? What happened at the market? I can't remember, and I was so scared. What did I do for everyone to be so distressed? For Thorin to call on Dwalin, Balin, Óin, and Glóin, whatever I did must've been serious!" 

Taking a cleansing breath, Fili let Kili snuggle back into his chest as he held him like the protective brother he'd always been. "Don't worry about it, Kee. Go to sleep. Focus on enjoying yourself tomorrow. That is the only thing you need to think about."

~~~*~~~

After a long day of riding through the mountain forest, Thorin and Kili found what they thought to be the perfect location for their camp, and began settling in. Their ride had been rather silent keeping a eye out for any vicious wildlife, or Mahal forbid any orc scouts. No orcs had ever been seen venturing too close to Ered Luin, but no one ever lost sight of their existence, and the threat they posed.

Thorin wasn't used to Kili being so unusually quiet though, and he wondered what weighed so heavy on his mind. There were days when his nephew chattered on incessantly, but today he seemed very distant. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin watched Kili getting more frustrated by the minute trying to start a campfire. He wrestled with the idea of offering help, but busied himself gathering more kindling to pile next to the small pit they'd made. 

"When you get the fire started, we can finally settle in to rest. Do you want me to help you?" Thorin said to break the tense silence, but unfortunately Kili snapped believing the only thing his uncle had spoke to him in hours was just a backhanded comment about his lack of fire-starting abilities. 

"Fuck! I can't do anything right!" Kili shouted. Throwing the flint and steel he'd been using hard, bouncing them off the ground, he huffed, "Now you can add campfires to my long list of failures! It's true! I'm a disgrace to the line of Durin!" 

Stunned by the sudden outburst, Thorin gaped watching Kili stomp away, disappearing through the trees heading in the direction of the creek. He certainly didn't mean to upset him over something so trivial. His self-esteem was much more fragile than he'd been led to believe. Giving Kili sometime to cool down, Thorin found the flint and steel to ignite a fire, then packed the tinderbox before he followed in the same direction to find his obviously distraught nephew. 

Seeing Kili standing by the creek in the moonlight staring up at the evening sky, for the first time he didn't see a dwarfling, green around the collar. There stood a young dwarf on the verge of becoming an adult. Kili was every bit the warrior he'd been trained all his life to be, ready to face whatever dangers awaited him. 

Hearing the crunch of dry leaves as Thorin stopped behind him, Kili quickly dried his eyes, and turned to face what he was sure to be his uncle's look of disappointment, but instead he was met with guilt.

Ashamed for letting his youngest sister-son believe he wasn't worthy of his heritage, Thorin swallowed his pride, and approached Kili with caution. Through the tears in Kili's hazel eyes looking back at him, there was more to this young dwarf than just being his nephew, and he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. 

"You must be even more ashamed of me now. Strong dwarven warriors don't cry."

"That's not true. Only dwarves lacking heart never shed tears." Thorin brought himself a little closer taking another step. "What I want to know is why are you so despondent, and angry these days?"

"I'm angry with myself. No matter what I do, I'll never measure up to Fili in your eyes, and I'm sorry I displease you."

"You're far from displeasing me, and far from a failure. On the contrary, Kili, I'm ashamed of myself for ever letting you believe I'm not proud of you. You're every bit as fine a warrior as your brother, and I am _very_ proud of you. You're as hard-working, loyal, honorable, and determined a dwarf as any of the line of Durin. I'm the one who has failed you more often than not. Kili, forgive me it has taken me this long to tell you so, but I planned to tell you so on this trip just how proud you've made me, and how special you are. I've been looking forward to our time together." 

Shocked by the comment, and subtle pleasant smile his uncle graced him with, Kili couldn't resist returning the sentiment with a shy grin of his own. "Me too. I'm...surprised, and thankful you still wanted to spend this time with me after whatever happened at the market the other day. Thank you, Uncle. For everything."

"Don't you worry none. It's all in the past." Thorin placed a hand gentle hand behind his nephew's head to bring their foreheads together. "There is no other place I'd rather be right now than spending this time with you, my little raven." The glimmer in Kili's eyes gave away how appreciative he was, and together this was truly a bonding moment for them both.

It was agreed, they must return to camp, and best turn in for the night to get an early start in the morning, but Kili tossed and turned. Through his bedroll, the ground seemed harder than he remembered, and for the first time camping without Fili to snuggle against, Kili realized how cold the forest night air could be. 

"Thorin..." Kili whispered, then again louder when his uncle never stirred. " _Thorin!_ " 

Startled awake, Thorin's heart beat raced with fear. "What? What is it? You alright?"

"I'm cold." 

Mahal, he sounded so young. Thorin sighed in relief. 

"Fili's always so extra warm, I'm used to his body heat to keep me warm at night, can I..." Swallowing thickly, Kili suddenly became aware of how immature he must seem right now. "Forgive me for waking you."

"You want to lie next to me as you did when you were but a dwarfling?" The slight indignant slump of Kili's body against the ground made Thorin chuckle to himself as he reached for his nephew to pull him close. 

Rigid at first, Kili relaxed into Thorin's embrace. The heat emanating from him was even warmer than Fili, and the firelight danced in his sapphire eyes. To feel the vibration of his uncle's deep voice rumble against his chest as he spoke, quickened Kili's pulse. 

He didn't know how, or why it was happening, but Thorin felt himself being drawn to Kili's soft lips with an overwhelming feeling of need to kiss him. Every warning fired in his brain for him to stop though it was a struggle against his own body until he fought hard enough to break the spell as delicately as waking a sleepwalker. "Kili...stop, Kili...please...you _don't want_ me to kiss you..." 

Kili inhaled sharply, and blinked back to awareness. "Wh-What just happened? I felt as if I blacked out for a moment, and something bad always happens when I blackout..." 

"Shhh...you're alright, Kili." Tucking Kili's head beneath his chin, Thorin didn't want him to panic. "Go to sleep now. You're safe with me, ghivashel." As the veil of night blanketed the forest, Thorin watched his beloved sister-son fall asleep in his arms as he'd done a thousand times over the past seventy-five years. _"You're so young, Kili. I will never let your powers enchant me to act upon any lustful desires you might awakened in me. I am your kin, and certainly not your One."_ His sister's voice echoed in the corners of his mind as he tried to find sleep. _'You're afraid of him'_ "Maybe not as afraid of him as I should be.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments, kudos, and stopping by to read!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin questions his feelings for Kili, and Fili questions his mother about Kili's gift.

Everything about the world seemed lighter to Kili the next day. Receiving his uncle's praise, hearing what he really thought about him was humbling, for what Thorin said meant more to the young dwarf than anything.

By day's end, the two hunters reveled in the spoils of their fortunate day of hunting. Filling their bellies with roasted venison, and ale, Thorin and Kili sat around their small campfire reliving the days events as they ate, then settled back to smoke their pipes, and enjoy the million stars above dotting the night sky. 

The warm glow in Kili's eyes caught Thorin's attention in ways he didn't understand. Why he had such feelings for his young nephew he did not know. After Smaug's attack on Erebor, thoughts of ever finding his true love diminished while trying to build a new life for their people, but maybe after they reclaim the mountain, and restore it to its former glory, then yes. Maybe then he would considered courting someone, but not Kili. Not his treasure, so innocent, and pure of heart. Once again he chastised himself for even thinking about him this way. 

Though it wasn't uncommon for dwarves to find their One amongst their kin, whatever this feeling he had, Thorin could only fathom it was due to not having laid with anyone for so many years, not to mention Kili was uniquely handsome as any descendant of Durin. _'Lust!'_

Thorin loved and cared for both of his sister-sons equally, but he secretly admitted he felt overly protective for the youngest. Still full of rambunctious youth, Kili was his playful, and sometimes reckless, nephew, who unknowingly wields the power of magic that may someday save them all. Could this be the reason why he was so protective, and drawn to him? _'Selfish!'_

"Gimli told me there's talk of the ravens returning to Erebor. Is it true?" 

Pulling him from his thoughts, Thorin refocused on Kili's question. For years he yearned for the moment he could set out to rid his mountain home of the dragon who ruthlessly, violently stole it from his people to sit upon their gold. He would do this for his heirs. The dwarves of Erebor would return, and Thorin wanted nothing more than to reclaim what rightfully belonged to them for his sister-sons.

"Yes. Óin says it is so."

"Will we be leaving soon?" Kili's eyes lit up with excitement, but his brow furrowed seeing the questionable look on Thorin's face. "You are taking Fili, Gimli, and I, are you not? Thorin? I'm almost seventy-seven." 

Hesitant to answer, Thorin couldn't lie hearing the eagerness in his nephew's voice. "I've always hoped you, and Fili would be of age to join my company someday. Gimli, however, is far too young, and though his heart may be true to our quest, his skills are lacking what we may face." 

Kili was satisfied that for once in his life, he wasn't the youngest being left behind. He was finally looked upon as mature enough, and battle-ready. "Thank you, Thorin. My loyalty lies with you, and on my honor I promise to do my best to make you proud." 

"You are steadfast, and true. There's nothing more I could ask from any of my warriors, Kili. I'm already very proud of you."

**

Dís sat in her chair smoking her favorite after dinner pipe, listening to Fili play his fiddle. It was evident his heart was not into playing a lively tune, and the slower, melodic tempo seemed rather melancholy for such a lovely evening. 

"Something on your mind, Fili?" 

Fili rested his fiddle on his lap, and took the opportunity to ask what he had wondered for a long time. "I'm worried about Kili, Amad. His powers seem to be getting stronger, and even more dangerous. It frightens him so. Why can't we just tell him? Why can't we just explain what is happening to him?" 

Dís understood her son's question. It seem so innocently simple, but the answer was more complex. "We do not know everything about his power, but from the ancient books and scrolls Balin deciphered that to protect the bearer of the gift, he must remain oblivious to his power, and to protect him from knowing, the magic lashes out at anyone who tries to bring him knowledge of its existence." 

Fili's eyes widened with this epiphany, fully understanding all too well why he'd fallen victim to his brother's chaotic magical wrath more than a few times when he'd accused him of using magic. 

"There is no one to teach the mage how to use their power, and knowing they have magical powers might tempt them to use the underdeveloped skill unwisely. Trying to cast a spell without complete control could go terribly wrong." 

This concerned Fili even more. 

"It is apparent the mage's emotions have some connection as to how it works, and we've already seen that happen to Kili. And because he is still maturing, he will not receive complete knowledge and control of his magic until he comes of age on his eightieth name day, and someone confesses their true love for him by their own freewill." 

Stern and serious, Dís asked, "Could it be you, Fili? You're so close to your brother. Is Kili your One?" 

How many lasses he'd already laid with his mother didn't know, and wasn't going to know. Fili winced at the thought, refusing to tell his mother whom he believed was his brother's true love. "I love him, Amad, but I do not believe he is my One. And I'm certain, I am not his." 

~*~

Unable to sleep anymore, by the break of dawn, Kili slipped from Thorin's side to venture off on his own. He hadn't gone too far away from their camp to hunt for small prey when his keen sense of sight helped him find what he was looking for just as his keen sense of hearing heard a rustling coming from behind. 

"Thorin?" When he quickly turned around, his uncle was nowhere in sight, so he continued on only to hear the rustling again, starting and stopping time and time again as he went until it unnerved him. _'You're being hunted'_ "Thorin? Are you playing a game with me? If so, please show yourself, it's not fun anymore."

A sudden flutter of birds stilled his heart. Uncertain of what or _who_ was following him, Kili hastily returned to the safety of their camp.

Thorin had just rekindled the campfire when Kili came sprinting through the trees. Out of breath, he couldn't hide his obvious anxiety. He didn't want to seem weak, but he was frightened. Surely Thorin would be disappointed his warrior nephew ran from danger rather than to face his foe and fight.

"You made the right decision to return to me straight away." The elder dwarf scanned the area before he doused the fire, and started to pack their belongings. "Ready your pony. Best we head home. Something in this forest doesn't feel right, and by the look on your face, you felt it too."

Grateful that Thorin took him seriously, but his uncle's sense of urgency to leave worried Kili. "What is it?" 

"I don't know, but we're not staying here to find out." The two of them could most likely take care of whoever was tracking Kili, but Thorin wasn't taking any chances. 

The dwarves had their things packed in no time, and were on their way through the forest trails heading toward the safety of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Silva_13 for pointing out I never really explained why they couldn't just tell Kili about his powers and what was going on - I hope the conversation between Fili and Dís cleared that up :)
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and stopping by to read!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of Thorin's quest taking her sons with him overwhelms Dís, but Fili and Kili are on-board knowing it will happen someday as Thorin prepares to leave on a solo quest of his own.

Arriving home a day earlier than expected, at the sight of Thorin and Kili crossing the field on their ponies, Dís let the freshly washed tunic she was about to hang up, slip from her hands into the basket at her feet. She hastened to greet them, wiping beads of sweat from her worried brow as their ponies drew nearer. "Why are you home so soon? Is everything alright?"

"We're fine." Thorin assured her. Kili's side-look pleaded with his uncle not to elaborate. His mother would only fret over something that could have happen, but did not. "We caught plenty of small game as well as this fine doe Kili took down all by himself. He's a very skilled hunter." 

Dís wanted to challenge her brother for the truth when she noticed the shared look between the two, but Kili smiled. "Thorin taught me well, Amad. I enjoyed our time together, but I was tired and wished to come home early." 

"Indeed." Dís huffed, and blew a stray curl from her face. They were hiding something. Placing a hand on her hip, she gave them both a wary look as she walked away. "I'll fetch Fili to help you unpack your things."

Thorin let out a deep breath after his sister disappeared behind their home.

"She knows something." Kili said.

"She always knows." Thorin grumbled. "Come on." 

Fili greeted them with a hearty welcome home, diving right into the task of helping Thorin and Kili relieve their horses of their load.

Working quickly and efficiently, the three unpacked their bags, and while tending to the ponies, Fili admired the large doe lying on the makeshift cart. 

"Impressive kill, Kili. Are you sure Thorin didn't help you take her down?" Fili teased until he was chastised by Kili's sulking scowl.

"Have little faith in me do you, brother?"

"I was only joking, Kee. I know you're an excellent marksman." 

Thorin overheard the exchange of words between his nephews, and clamped a hand down on their shoulders, turning them toward the house. "Let's get something to eat before we finish up here." 

~

Setting at the kitchen table, relaxing and enjoying a late afternoon meal, Kili told tales of his short hunting ventures receiving eye rolls from Thorin when he embellished his stories, bending the truth about some things. 

"You're quite a hunter, Kee." With dinner knives present on the table, Fili made sure Kili knew he really meant what he said. "Orcs will never stand a chance against you." 

"That reminds me, Thorin said I'll be going on the quest for Erebor. You and I will get to fight together like we always talked about, Fee! Just like Thorin and Uncle Frerin."

Dís's fiery blue eyes snapped up from her plate to look at Kili then shot daggers at Thorin as her fist hit the wooden table, rattling the dishware. "What in Durin's name, Thorin!" 

"What? We've talked about this, Dís." With his elbows perched on each side of his plate, Thorin tore off a bite sized piece of bread from his biscuit, slopped it through some gravy on his plate, and nonchalantly popped it into his mouth. 

"I told you not to discuss it with him yet!"

"I asked Thorin about it, Amad. Gimli told me about the ravens."

"Gimli. Should've known." Dís growled. "Thorin, Kili's not of age yet to go into the wilds."

"Yes I am!" Fili flinched, and closed his eyes waiting for the fallout after the way his little brother snapped at their mother. "Thorin said I'm ready!" 

"Kili! Don't you raise your voice at me, or I'll smack what little beard you have right off your face, inùdoy!" 

"That's enough!" Thorin bellowed. "All of you have forever known my plans, Dís, and whether or not you wish to believe it, Fili and Kili have grown up, and are ready for this quest. That mountain belongs to us, and it is their birthright! What I do, I do for them." Thorin's demeanor softened as he placed a hand over Dís's hand. "Namad, I'm not asking your sons to leave with me tomorrow. Though...I am leaving in the morning on a quest of my own." 

All three of his kin froze, silently staring at him. 

"Dís, you know I've always believed our father is alive. I'm going to search for him. When I find him, even if it takes me a year I will find him, and when I do we'll rally the clans and gather an army to take back the mountain." Thorin locked eyes with his eldest sister-son. "Fili, I expect you to take care of your mother and brother while I'm gone." 

Disbelief this was really happening, Fili was filled with a sense of honor and dread as he gave Thorin a curt nod of acknowledgement. "Of course."

Dís wanted to believe Thráin was still alive, but remembering the stories Dwalin and Balin told of the day her father disappeared near Mirkwood gave her little hope, but there was no stopping her stubborn brother once he set his mind to something.

"Kili, you and your brother will continue to train with Dwalin and Gloin to ready yourselves for the long journey that awaits us when the time comes." 

"Yes, Uncle." 

"And don't listen to anything Gimli says." He added, receiving light-hearted chuckles from his nephews though his sister's ironclad frown never wavered. 

The rest of the day was relatively quiet as the small family went about their business in the barn of skinning and preparing the game.

It seemed like a solemn task after the conversation the family shared earlier. Seeing her brother and sons splattered with the blood of the animals though not an uncommon sight, turned Dís's stomach. She layed down her skinning knife, and wiped the rabbit's blood from her hands. 

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll start packing some bags for you." 

"Thank you." Thorin sighed watching her go. He understood she was blinded by the fear of losing the rest of her family, and talk of the prophecy terrified her even more knowing so much of their fate relied heavily upon Kili's enigmatic magical powers. Her fear wasn't without reason. 

"I'll talk to her while you're gone, Thorin. I'll assure her we'll be fine. She knows the prophecy must come to fruition." Thorin had always been grateful for Fili's support, and enthusiasm for the quest. 

"What prophecy?" 

Fili had lost sight of Kili's presence. Once he got Thorin's look of approval, he answered vaguely, "The dwarves of Erebor shall return to the mountain." 

~☆~

Before turning in for the night, Kili found his uncle standing outside the stable looking up into the night sky as he approached him from behind.

"Kili! You startled me. You're awful light on your feet for a dwarf."

"That's why I'm such a good hunter."

"Indeed you are." Thorin's smile always gave Kili a warm, satisfied feeling. His uncle was a serious sod most of the time, but he and Fili knew the old dwarf had a soft spot for them. 

"I'm going to miss you." Again, Kili worried about sounding like a dwarfling, but Thorin reached out to pull him close, leaning their foreheads together. 

"I'll miss you too. Be good for your mother and listen to Fili, you understand?" 

Kili nodded. When Thorin started to let go, Kili placed his hand behind his uncle's neck to keep him in this intimate position a bit longer, slipping his other arm about his waist.

"Promise me you'll come back."

The warmth of Kili's breath ghosting over Thorin's lips aroused him in ways he had not felt in many years. 

"Yes, of course I'll come back." 

Thorin's voice speaking so low quickened Kili's pulse, but even more so when he whispered, _"Ghivashel."_

The closeness of their bodies, and the rise and fall of their chests as their heartbeats fell in sync tempted their desire to kiss.

Heat surging to Kili's groin confused him. It felt wrong to want his uncle this way, but it was too intoxicating to stop as he tipped his head moving forward even more. 

Thorin wished to see Kili's wrists or hands. Was his feelings natural, or was Kili's magic drawing him in? Either way, he resisted the urge to lean into the kiss, and took a step back from this awkward moment, letting go of his nephew. 

"Maybe you'll find your One while I'm gone." 

"Doubtful." Kili replied, somewhat embarrassed by his actions, trying breathe normal again as he wet his lips with disappointment. 

There were no signs of Kili's glowing tattoos, so what could this mean? 

"Yes, well. In the meantime, you need to take care around strangers while I'm gone anyway. Don't go far without Fili, or other family. I mean it."

"Thank you for not telling Amad about what happened in the forest this morning. I'm fine, and she would only worry if she knew."

"I am worried about leaving you. I'm serious, Kili. Don't trust _anyone."_ Thorin had second thoughts about leaving, but his quest to find his father was necessary. "Be safe."

"I'll be careful, I promise. You know Amad and Fili. They would never let anything happen to me." Kili still didn't understand why someone would be after him. After all, he didn't feel he was as important as Fili being Thorin's second heir, but he would trust his uncle's intuitive instincts. 

Maybe how serious Thorin was taking the forest incident, he should be more worried about someone possibly tracking him, but crawling into bed lying next to Fili, his thoughts of Thorin consumed him. 

All he could think about was how dirty he felt trying to seduce his uncle, wishing to feel the dwarven king's strong, calloused hands on his virgin body, and a sweet kiss that would most likely never happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and stopping by to read!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the hunter becomes the hunted.

At the break of dawn, Kili moved about quietly not to wake Fili or his mother, and slipped from their house packed and prepared for a day of hunting alone. Or so he thought. 

Most of the time Kili loved Fili's company, but over the past few months, the constant shadowing had become overwhelming. If only he could run through the forest on the hunt just once without his stocky brother scarring off the wildlife before he could take down his prey. 

"For Durin's sake, Fili! Stop running up behind me clumsy as a forest troll! Why must you make so much noise? We're not going to have any food for winter! Either hunt _with_ me, or stay home!"

"You snuck out of the house again, and you keep running away from me! I gave Thorin my word to keep you safe." 

"I don't _need_ your protection, and I can hunt on my own!" Defiantly Kili scowled at his brother. "I'm not a dwarfling anymore, Fili! I don't need you, I can take care of myself!" 

Fili recoiled. Kili saying he didn't need him, stung his soft, loyal heart. 

"You don't need me?" 

"I...I'm sorry, I just want to be alone for a while. You're smothering me, and undermining my hunting. Now please, just go away!" Said much harsher than intended, Kili stood his ground. 

"Fine." The elder brother stomped away, hurt, a bit angry, and frustrated. All he ever wanted was to keep his little brother safe, and make Thorin proud of him for doing so. "Impetuous child!" He grumbled, but every step closer to home was met with anxious worry for leaving him in the forest alone. Of course Kili needed him! What was he thinking? They've always done everything together, and whether the stubborn dwarf thought so or not, he needed his protection more than he realized. 

"Where is Kili?" 

Coming face to face with his mother without his brother at his side sent a chill up Fili's spine. 

"He told me to go away. He wanted to hunt alone." 

"And you left him? Just like that?" Dís's furious, icy tone frightened him. "Anything could happen to him! Fili, you know better!" 

Ashamed, Fili hung his head. Yes, he knew better, and it was far better to ruffle Kili's feathers than his mother's. Hastily he returned to the forest armed with even more knives, and his crossbow willing to hunt alongside his brother.

Unfortunately, Kili was nowhere to be found. He must have strayed from their usual path, Fili groused. After many hours of searching well into the late afternoon, he wondered if Kili had gone home, and his efforts to find him were in vain. 

"Kili better be safe. If anything has happened to him, I might as well not return at all. Thorin and Amad would surely disown me." Tired, and hungry, Fili reluctantly gave up the search, turning for home. The sun was setting, and certainly if Kili heard him, he would've answered his call by now. Besides, he would never carelessly stray so far off the beaten path..."Would he?" 

*

Happy as a lark, Kili sat nestled on a tree branch high above the forest floor, chewing on a piece of venison jerky, patiently waiting for a doe or preferably a stag to wander by. If he was lucky enough to kill a deer, surely Fili would forgive him, and help him retrieve it.

 _'Fili'_ His dear brother looked so conflicted when he yelled at him this morning. It pained him so to see the hurt look in Fili's eyes, but he needed to prove he was capable of taking care of himself, and mature enough to hunt alone. Promising to apologize to Fili for his behavior, he would do his best to make up with him somehow. 

It had been a good day, and the forest rewarded him with plenty of small prey now filling the bag he patted with pride. Thorin had taught him well. _'Thorin.'_

"I hope you find Ugmil’adad, and come home soon. I know you haven't been gone very long, but I miss your company." 

This wasn't the first time Thorin had gone away for many months, but it was the first time the young dwarf ever felt such an emptiness over his uncle's absence. He always felt a part of him was missing when Fili wasn't at his side, but the longing for Thorin's return to fill the void in his heart continued growing stronger. 

The snap of small fallen twigs caught Kili off-guard. He grabbed his bow, and scanned the area. 

_Snap. Snap._

Whatever was below, was venturing closer, and closer. 

Keeping his arrow notched, he heard the snapping of twigs again, and his keen sense of hearing told him, this was no animal. 

"Fili?" The young hunter called out, but no one answered, and the forest grew silent again. Lowering his bow, he exhaled. 

The setting sun and cooler air signaled it was time to call it a day. Kili dropped from the tree with his quiver and bow, and hoisted the heavy bag of his days' work onto his shoulder. He'd had enough excitement on his first solo hunting adventure. 

Traipsing through the overgrowth, wandering about longer than he should have, Kili huffed, "I thought for sure I came down this hill."

The moss covered boulder looked familiar, and the further he walked, that gnarled tree was near the main path, wasn't it? The shadows of the forest grew longer. Wind was flowing in from the north bringing darkened clouds. Falling leaves rustled, and tall pines swayed. Anxiously Kili moved across the leaf covered ground searching for the trail he had so carelessly strayed from. 

_Lost!_

The young dwarf admitted his mistake. Panic settled in his mind again, making it more difficult to think rationally, and making his confusion worse, the sound of snapping twigs behind him returned.

There was no time to think anymore. He needed to keep moving, and hopefully the path he made for himself was in the direction of home. 

In a rush, he dropped his bag to lighten his load, making it easier to run. His steps grew wider. Strides wider than most dwarves could make with his longer, leaner legs, carrying him faster with every step. 

Nimbly he jumped over fallen branches, and sloshed through mucky streams. The direction he was going just _felt_ right. Something was guiding him. A force that felt like _home._

"Kili! Kili!"

He heard a familiar male voice repeatedly calling his name, then a frantic female called out, "Kili! Where are you?" 

_'Fili! Amad!'_

It became evident whoever was following him was not alone, and they were gaining on him, crashing through the forest, no longer on foot, but riding beasts. The howls and a snarling growls were ominously threatening. 

His boots carried him faster than he had ever ran before toward the voices of his mother and brother calling to him. He wished to stop running; to turn around and fight, but something inside him forced him to continue for the safety of his family.

An arrow cut through the air, then another followed by a pained howl of a wounded animal. A third arrow sent the charging beast tumbling, crashing into a tree. The rider sprung to his feet, relentlessly chasing after him as the other rider had yet to falter. 

Closer in range, Fili released another arrow, downing the second beast, but Kili could no longer out run the hideous, foul beings hunting him. He was captured. 

"Kili!" Dís screamed. Her baby struggled against the tight grip of an orc. 

Fili had only heard tales of the evil creatures. They were even more vile and disgusting in person, but he feared them not. Kili's safety was all that mattered regardless of their size and strength. This is what he had trained for. 

"Let him go, you foul beast!" Dís spat, fingers tightening around her axe.

The two orcs laughed, muttering to one another in black speech. They didn't care to waste their time on two insignificant dwarves such as Dis and Fili, but to secure their prisoner, they must kill those two first. 

Fili shot the one charging him, but the orc never slowed, ripping the arrow from his chest. 

"Fili!" Kili called out.

The young warrior tossed aside his crossbow, and fearlessly ran toward the orc. Throwing knives at the menace without taking any damage himself, he plunged his sword into the orc's gut, ending its miserable life. 

Swiftly turning away, Fili ran after his mother, chasing down the orc dragging her son away. She didn't need her eldest son's help. There was nothing a dwarrowdam wouldn't do to save her children. 

Before Fili could even get close to joining her chase, she had lopped off the orc's head. Kili roughly fell to the ground with a thump, splattered with sticky, black blood.

Stone-faced and furious, Dís stood over her son with pride, her axe firmly planted in the dirt. 

"Amad." Kili scrambled to his feet, clinging to his mother. 

"I would kill anything or anyone who dare harm my sons. The only fear I know, is losing either of you." Dís softened, and held her youngest tight. The dwarrowdam glanced at her eldest, letting a slight grin creep upon her lips. "Fierce and brave you are, Fili. Thorin will be proud as I am."

"I should've never let him out of my sight. I should've never left him." 

Kili met his brother's eyes. "It was not your fault. I should've never sent you away, and I promise you, Fili, it will never happen again. We belong together." 

Fili nodded. "Always." 

Kili returned to find the bag he'd dropped running. With Dís and Fili following, mother and son spoke quietly. 

"Amad, why do you suppose his powers didn't manifest to save him from the orcs?" 

"I don't know, Fee. Possibly to keep his secret safe from other races." 

*

Late that night when they all should've been asleep, Fili found his mother smoking her pipe outside on the front porch in the cold night air watching the rain fall.

"Can't sleep?"

"I'm worried, Fili. Why were orcs in our forest here in Ered Luin? It seems to me they weren't just casually wandering the forest, and captured Kili for sport. They didn't try to harm him, but they tried to kill you. I feel they sought him out."

Fili pondered the thought. "You think the orcs know?"

He didn't need to see his mother's face; he heard it in her voice. 

"I can't imagine how far tales of Kili's little mishap outside the town market months ago has traveled." Dís sighed, disgusted and heartbroken that her race, after all the hardship they had gone through, would turn against their own. "And apparently some orcs, if not all know where we live now. Thorin needs to return, and the sooner his quest begins, the better." 

 

**************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kudos, comments, and stopping by to read!


End file.
